


Spoon me, John!

by step_aside



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/step_aside/pseuds/step_aside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждую ночь, после изматывающих погонь по ночным улицам Лондона, они засыпали в уютных объятиях друг друга...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoon me, John!

Вот уже два года единственным местом, наполненным теплом, уютным покоем и лишенным вечной суетливости, приносимой ежедневными погонями и перестрелками, была спальня Шерлока: просторная светлая комната с большой кроватью и массивными шторами. Уютное гнездышко всегда содержалось в относительном порядке, но оно и понятно, ведь уже два года это была не просто спальня Шерлока, а спальня Шерлока и Джона. Они так любили там уединяться и прятаться от всего мира с его нескончаемым потоком преступников и «дел государственной важности».

В спальне Шерлок и Джон, как нигде более, чувствовали себя настоящей семьей. Уютно устроившись в нежных объятиях друг друга, можно было забыть обо всех проблемах и просто наслаждаться идеальным моментом близости, духовной или физической. Шерлок понял, что всю жизнь ему чего-то не хватало, вернее кого-то… Ты никогда не почувствуешь себя счастливым и даже не будешь задумываться об этом, если с тобой рядом не будет родственной души - кого-то, предназначенного специально для тебя. 

Джон любил разговаривать с Шерлоком, а тот в свою очередь, к своему огромному удивлению, был вовсе не против безмятежных полуночных разговоров. 

Однажды, полностью разомлев в объятиях любимого, Джон неожиданно признался:

\- Знаешь, Шерлок, я мечтал об этом с того самого дня в лаборатории. 

\- О чем, Джон? - сонным голосом отозвался Шерлок.

\- Делить с тобой одну постель.

Шерлок, лениво улыбаясь, придвинулся ближе к своему любовнику, потерся носом о его щеку и прошептал прямо в ухо:

\- Надо же… А я и не думал, доктор, что вы такой озабоченный.

Джон недовольно нахмурился:

\- Причем здесь это, я и не о сексе вовсе. Я говорю о том, чтобы засыпать и просыпаться рядом с человеком, которого любишь. 

\- О, Джо-он…

Шерлок в ответ лишь ласково прижался своими чувственными губами к виску Джона и через минуту, уткнувшись носом ему в шею, умиротворенно засопел.

 

Все переломные моменты произошли в этой самой комнате: и первый поцелуй, после того как Джон в очередной раз обрабатывал разбитый нос детектива, который как всегда не смог удержать свой язык за зубами; и их первый раз спустя несколько недель: очень уж Шерлок боялся показывать свою неопытность в чем бы то ни было; и первая брачная ночь, когда они, наконец, поняли, что друг без друга не проживут больше и дня. 

Ссоры, страстные ночи и ленивые поцелуи – все это было. Но больше всего эти двое ценили свой крепкий сон в ласковых объятиях друг друга. Ощущение защищенности и ни с чем не сравнимые любовь и забота – вот, что чувствовал Шерлок, засыпая со счастливой улыбкой на лице, когда Джон прижимался грудью к его спине и крепко обхватывал руками за талию. 

Уотсон тоже не уступал, регулярно заставляя Шерлока меняться местами и постепенно приучил его к тому, что всё они в семье должны делить поровну, в том числе и ночные объятия.

 

После трудного рабочего дня, слишком долго ожидая, пока Шерлок наконец приведет себя в порядок и выйдет из ванной, Джон не выдержал, повернулся на бок, на секундочку прикрыв глаза, и, сам того не желая, сладко заснул. 

Шерлок, совершенно не ожидавший такой удручающей подставы от своего дорогого мужа, радостной влетел в спальню и ошеломлено замер на пороге. 

\- Джон, ты что, спишь? – разочарованно выдохнул он.

Холмс, аккуратно ступая и стараясь сильно не шуметь, подкрался к кровати и нырнул под теплое одеяло.

\- Ну Джо-о-он… - томно простонал детектив прямо в ухо своему блоггеру, вплотную прижимаясь к его спине и ласково поглаживая живот, забираясь холодной ладонью под майку, - а как же: «Шерлок, ты был сегодня восхитителен! Жду не дождусь, когда мы окажемся в спальне»? – передразнивая голос Уотсона, продолжал настаивать он, нежно прижимаясь губами к чувствительной шее мужа.

\- Джон, - серьезным голосом сказал Шерлок, приостанавливая все свои манипуляции.

Шерлок поднял голову, еще раз вглядываясь в лицо Джона и, наконец осознав бесполезность своих действий, со вздохом разочарования откинулся на подушку.

\- Не могу поверить. Ты действительно спишь. Ну хорошо, - Шерлок завозился, устраиваясь поудобнее и натягивая на себя одеяло, - спать, так спать.

Холмс не находил себе места, ворочаясь с боку на бок. В конце концов повернувшись к Ватсону спиной, он понял, чего ему так не хватает.

Шерлок медленно поднял голову над подушкой, слегка поворачивая ее в сторону Джона и косо поглядывая на него.

\- Джон… обними меня, - осторожно произнес детектив.

Ответом ему стало молчание. 

\- Ну же, Джон, давай, - он положил ему руку на бедро и едва заметно потряс, - обними меня.

Но Джона так просто не разбудить…

А Шерлок и не собирался сдаваться.

\- Джон, - он опять повернулся к супругу лицом и прильнул к его спине, руками обхватывая за плечи, - Джон! – Шерлок уже и не думал сдерживать себя, во всю тормоша спящего Уотсона, не оставляя попыток выдернуть его из сладких объятий сна, - сейчас моя очередь.

Снова ничего… Пора было действовать радикально, и тогда, нарочно причиняя как можно больше неудобств, Шерлок стал перелезать через мирно посапывающего Джона, обхватывая его всеми своими конечностями. 

\- Шерлок, что ты… - это уже переходило все границы. Затуманенный сном разум Джона не сразу понял, что происходит.

Приложив все свои усилия, кряхтя как можно громче, Шерлок все же оказался в столь желанном положении, под уютным крылышком своего доброго доктора.

\- Шерлок, что ты делаешь? 

Голос Джона был немного хриплым ото сна, но несмотря на это в нем уже слышалось раздражение.

Шерлок положил ладонь под голову, а второй уверенно схватил Уотсона за руку и положил ее себе на живот, переплетая их пальцы вместе.

\- Сейчас моя очередь, Джон!

\- Шерлок! – доктор возмущенно нахмурил брови и поднял голову, заглядывая в глаза этому нахалу, - у меня сегодня была трудная смена. Целый день пришлось терпеть надоедливых мамаш, потому что детский врач ушел в отпуск. Мне нужны эти объятия!

\- Ничего не знаю, дорогой. Сейчас моя очередь, - нараспев произнес Шерлок.

Прищурив глаза и кидая суровый взгляд на это невозможное создание, Джон наткнулся лишь на расслабленное выражение лица своего мужа с неимоверно счастливой улыбкой, которая всегда делала его таким юным и прекрасным.

Глядя на свет всей его жизни, Ватсон не смог сдержать себя и расплылся в ответной улыбке. 

Счастливо вздыхая, Джон устроился позади Шерлока, крепче прижимая его к себе и, нежно целуя острую лопатку, которая раньше, как уверен Ватсон, скорее всего была белоснежным крылом, тихо произнес:

\- Спокойной ночи, Шерлок.


End file.
